A variety of electromagnetic and physical stimulators for health cares or treatments of diseases have been developed. As an example, a micro current stimulator is an apparatus for applying low voltage pulses of less than 1,000 μA stimuli to a living body. This micro current is very much similar to the unique current being flowed in a living body, so the current is known to be effective to treat pain, inflammation, muscle contraction, wound healing, etc.
As another example, Korean patent No. 779,161 invented by the inventor and/or applicant of the present invention is an apparatus for providing the physiological mechanism activation. This apparatus is the device for providing multiple modes physiological mechanism activation, which increases the strength of stimulation and maximizes the treatment effects by providing both the sound waves and electrical stimulation modes based on sound and music, respectively.
Such conventional stimulation devices or apparatuses obviously provide a certain degree of effects. However, these kinds of simple one or two types of stimulation patterns cannot sufficiently reflect the stimulation transfer characteristic of a human body, so that the effects are limited to be very restrictive. On the other hand, the electrical stimulation signal flow is formed between two electrodes, and thus the stimulation is limited to be delivered across a whole body.
In short, according to the conventional devices, there are problems that the applied stimulation is not effective for treatment or management, and also is not effectively transferred to a whole body not by considering the current state of the body and using only a predetermined simple stimulation pattern; and in short it cannot control biological rhythms as a whole and is only applicable to local symptomatic treatment such as pain reduction, stiffness and sprain.